


Prologue

by JumpingBeans



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cryptic Dreams, Gen, Lots of Angst, Vague Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingBeans/pseuds/JumpingBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The scariest thing about her nightmares was that they were more than just nonsense cooked up by her subconscious mind.</p><p>They were memories."</p><p>- Part I: Beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

 

_The force of canon fire strong enough to shake the ship._

_The intense heat and choking smoke as the ship is set on fire. Screaming men, women and children trying to flee as one by one they are slain by the bloodthirsty pirates running amok on deck. The sound of their wicked laughter ringing loudly in her ears. The glinting of swords coated with the blood spilled from both sides. The stench of death thick in the air._

_Her mother being slaughtered right in front of her. Her still warm blood splattering on her young face._

…Mama?

.

.

.

_Drifting in the ocean for days. Cold. Hot. Hungry. Thirsty. Alone. Surrounded in darkness. Wallowed in despair. Wishing for oblivion._

I want to die…

_Then suddenly… a beacon of hope. Large, yet gentle hands finding her, holding her, nourishing her. Loving her._

Him.

_It was him that saved her._

_He saved her from the darkness. The despair. Death._

_"It is all right little one. You are safe now."_

He saved her…

.

.

.

She loved him.

_"What is your name, child?"_

She didn't have a name…

_"Oh, we cannot have that now, can we? So, from today onwards your name shall be…"_

She loved him.

.

.

.

_She was in a forest. It was raining. The thick scent of grass, earth, rain, tears and blood mixed together in the air._

He was there with her.

_Dying in her arms._

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no… not Him…. Please not Him… not him not him not him not him not him not him…_

_He wasn't supposed to be dying… He was the strongest person she ever knew._

He couldn't die.

_Don't die… Please don't die… don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die…_

She loved him.

_Her fault. It was all her fault!_

_Her choked sobs of pain. The endless tears. His bloodied hand caressing her face. Him growing colder and paler with death as time continued to flow. His gentle smile for her marred by the blood on his lips. His kind words of comfort to her even though she didn't deserve any of it._

_Her fault… All her fault… her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault…_

_His soothing voice echoing in her head._

_"Shhh…. Do not cry for me little bird… Do not cry… It is going to be all right…_ You  _are going to be all right…"_

_His hand falling to the ground, its loud thump forever etched into her memory._

_His final breath. His closed eyes. His un-beating heart. His blood on her hands._

_Her screams of anguish._

She loved him.

.

.

.

_"From today onwards, your name shall be… Kagome."_

_._

End Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind Blue Eyes is more of an Inuyasha/One Piece fusion than a crossover. It takes place in the same universe as Jump Then Fall. Though, this is somewhere in the past, long before Ace and Kagome got together.
> 
> This will be a story of how they got together, and honestly, it won't be easy. Ace and Kagome are people with very troubled pasts here, and they need to learn to move on from it before they're ready to be in a relationship.
> 
> This story comes in multiple parts. Based on my very rough planning I estimate about a total of 10 parts. Each part can be taken as a complete story of it's own.
> 
> This is Part One. It's about how The Whitebeard Pirates found Ace and how he came to be on their ship. Including the Prologue, it's 12 chapters long and about 20 000 words. But as for Part Two... I'm still in the middle of plotting so it might take a while before I update again...
> 
> So thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
